


bunk fluff

by whichlights



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, THIS TOOK ME LIKE 20 TRIES TO POST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9750503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Hunk surprises Bird with a visit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for autisticgaara on tumblr!

Bird was sitting in his house with his dog when his phone rang. It was his boyfriend, Hunk.

"Hey Hunk!" He smiled as he spoke. 

"Hey Bird!" Hunk replied. "Are you at home?"

"Yah, why?" Hunk lived in America, meaning they had a long distance relationship.

The doorbell rang. Bird kept his phone to his ear as he opened it. It was Hunk!

Bird beamed and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a three day weekend, so I came up here to spend time with you!"

Bird held Hunk's hand as they walked into his house. They snuggled on the couch and watched old romance movies. Every time the couple on screen kissed, Bird and Hunk kissed. They ate popcorn and Bird's dog ate a lot of it but that was okay because they were happy.


End file.
